


Homey

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter, Vanessa and Wade attempt to make their apartment more homey in preparation for Aunt May.





	Homey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Deadpool nor Spider-Man nor am I profiting off this.

Spaghetti is a safe choice, especially when it comes to sharing news. Peter focuses on the sauce bubbling and burping as Vanessa does another check of the apartment. 

No sex toys. No bloody uniforms or first aid kits around. No stuffed unicorn. 

“Does this give us a more homey feeling?” Wade pins a drawing to the fridge. “Is all the blood and guts a turn off?” 

Vanessa mercifully cuts in before he can respond.

“How about we save Francis for another day? We can hang up the Christmas sweater photo for now.”

“I came all over baby’s boy sweater, though.”


End file.
